Machines such as dozers, load trucks, motor graders, wheel loaders, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks, and they may move about a work site as they move material and perform other operations at the work site. The machines may be operated by remote control to perform these tasks in response to commands generated at a remote control console or another system remote from a machine. Remotely controlled machines may increase productivity and/or permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator.
As a remotely controlled machine performs its tasks, it receives information and instructions from systems that are located remotely from the machine. Although a remote system may send signals at consistent intervals, each of the signals may not be received by the machine, may include errors, or may be delayed. In instances in which no signals are received for a predetermined period of time, the remote operation of the machine may be terminated. However, in some instances, sufficient signals may reach the machine to permit operation but such signals may not accurately reflect the currently desired movement or operation of the machine due to delays or an insufficient number of received messages.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,392,017 discloses a system for assessing the quality of coverage within a wireless network. A service performance monitor may obtain performance indicators. The performance indicators may be used to represent the network performance for one or more network service areas.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.